hackersthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Tấn công lén lút
Summary Stealth programs offer an alternative way to hack a network, by giving the player ways to bypass and disable nodes instead of attacking them directly. Using attacks such as Data Leech, Wraith and Portal, a player can drain an entire Core or Database, disable Sentries and Turrets and even pick a node of the player's choosing to start a Brute Force attack from, all before the Network knows the player is there. Stealth Basics * A Stealth hack will commence if your first attack is the Access program, placing the network into Access Mode. The timer will show "--.--" and a "Visibility" bar will appear showing the amount of time left before you're discovered on the network. This bar of Visibility fills up to 3600. * Stealth attacks have a Visibility cost, stated in cost per second. Various factors can increase this visibility cost. ** Note that Wraith has an install time of 2 seconds and Portal has an install time of 6 seconds. Data Leech also has an additional cost based on the time it takes to download resources or Core data. ** Programs installed on a Code Gate will have an increased cost in relation to its Filter strength. ** A Scanner will increase the cost of installed programs within 3 nodes by its Sensitivity statistic. ** Networks also have a natural stealth detection of 20/s. This statistic is shown on the Core for display purposes only - disabling the Core during the Stealth period does not make you harder to detect. * Visibility costs are applied while a node is installing/active on the network. Every Stealth Program except Data Leech removes itself from the network once it is installed. **Example 1: A Level 3 Access costs 150 visibility/sec. It would take 170 visibility to install the program, 200 visibility to install on a node within 3 nodes of a Level 1 Scanner and 680 visibility to install on a level 1 Code Gate. **Example 2: A Level 5 Data Leech costs 20 visibility/sec. It would take 40 visibility to install the program onto a Core, and would cost an additional 40 visibility per second of the Core download. If the Core was in range of a Level 7 Scanner, it would cost 60 visibility to install, and an additional 60 visibility per second to download the Core. Tips * If you use any attack that isn't a Stealth attack or place a program on a node without the Access program installed, the Stealth phase ends and the network attacks you as normal. * When the Stealth phase ends, all Stealth programs except Portal are removed, including Data Leech programs. Since Wraith removes itself once it has installed, nodes disabled by Wraith will stay disabled for the duration of the hack. * Stealth hacks are untraceable if the player leaves the network before the Visibility Meter fills to 3600; if the security is activated, the player will be retraceable. Tactics Using this information, an attack on a network can be planned, with techniques such as: * Steal all the Resources and quickly disconnect. * Download the Core directly for easy Reputation. * Soften up the Security Nodes before launching a full scale assault. Example You can watch this video for an example of this type of hack.